User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 2 Summary
EPISODE 2: Girl, Time To Float After the non-Elimination, the queens all re-enter the Werkroom. All of the girls are shook and remaining silent. They all go and relax around the lounge to discuss what just happened. Keisha immediately says that she is completely shook that both queens got to stay. Sweetasks Onya how she feels about the double shantay. Onya says that it feels good to be able to stay another week and it's kind of an eyeopener to step your pussy up. Everyone then congratulates Charli on her Win. Charli thanks everyone and says that it feels so good to know she impressed the judges alot and that they see her as a winner. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be the Celebrity Photobomb. Each queen takes their turn posing ugly and making stupid faces. Most of the queens make Jake laugh while a few don't and seem a bit confused. Keisha, Daisy, June, Charli and Eva all really succeed in making Jake laugh but in the end, both Daisy and Keisha are declared the Winners of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which will be to act in a drag queen version of Stephen King's novel "IT". Daisy and Keisha are told they're Team Captains and to pick their teams. On Team Daisy: Sweet, Shooketh, Veronica, June, Onya, Leo and Yen. On Team Keisha: Taneesha, Charli, Tia, Eva, Sophie and Molly. Onya is picked last which annoys her a bit. Afterwards, Jake leaves the Werkroom and the Queens all begin. After a few minutes of talking and organising who will be what role, each team heads off to film their scenes. During Team Keisha's filming, Eva plays the role of Pennywise. She does a really good job of being comedic and freaky at the same time and is given praise from the directors. Taneesha and Sophie mess up their lines a bit as their role. Taneesha seems in her head quite a bit. She pulls Charli to the side and tells her that she wants to do well but she just doesn't feel like her part is worthy. Charli tries to encourage her to try her best. '' ''During Team Daisy's filming, Sweet does an outstanding job as Pennywise, one of the directors even says that she could audition for the real role in the Movie. Shooketh is seen trying really hard but confuses herself and her lines quite alot. Veronica does well with her lines but messes up with meshing well with the others in scenes which comes across as even worse and quite awkward. Back in the Werkroom after filming, the queens are getting ready for the Mainstage and are beating their mugs. Tia and Leo chat while beating their mugs. Leo asks Tia how she feels to be here at ADR. Tia says that it feels amazing and once you get here all you can do is slay. Leo says that "All you want to do is win which is why after my elimination if began to take acting classes and really tried to perfect my drag. And I guess Jake noticed and wanted to bring me back for another shot." Tia confesses that she wasn't fully happy that Leo was back because she feels that's what All Stars is for and not regular seasons. But not that she and her are having this bond, it making her love her more and think that if herself got invited back then she would probably say yes too. '' ''On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Joel McHale and Stephen King. After the runway and each teams films are aired, Jake announces that they will all be judged individually and not in teams. Charli, Daisy, June, Keisha, Molly, Onya, Sophie, Tia and Yen are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Eva is told that she was probably the best in her team and really slayed as Pennywise. Her comedic and freaky acting was an amazing mix and really stood out. Leo is told that as a returning queen, she really slayed hard. With her going home 2nd last season, the judges say that if she keeps up this momentum then she could go all the way. Shooketh is told that her acting most of everything was good but still lacked a bit of umph and she messed up her lines quite a bit too. Sweet is told that she was probably the best tonight out of all the teams, her Pennywise was amazing and terrifying at the same time. The judges also say that as a drag daughter of a past winner, it what they expect from her. Taneesha is told that the judges could see that she was in her head the whole time about doing well which made her scenes seem very rushed and awkward. Lastly, Veronica is told that after last weeks let down, she was needing to step it up but unfortunately, she let them down again. The judges mention that every time she would speak in a scene it would seem like she didn't want to be there or didn't know the words. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens enjoy a cocktail and chat. Molly asks everyone what team possibly could have won had it been judged in teams. It becomes a heated debate and everyone is mixed on who would have won. Daisy, June and Onya think that their team would have won because two of their team mates are possibly winning while the most of the bottoms are from the other team. Keisha and a few others get confused because Veronica and Shooketh are both from Daisy's team and are most likely in the bottom. '' ''Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. They all sit down and enjoy their drinks. Daisy asks them all what the tea is. Leo says that herself, Eva and Sweet are in the Top and Shooketh, Taneesha and Veronica are in the Bottom. Taneesha says that is frustrating when you know you really want to do well but when it just doesn't transcend the way you want to, it can be very annoying. Some queens are debating on who could be Bottom 2. Veronica believes herself is defs Bottom 2 but isn't sure who else is. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Sweet is declared the Winner of the Main Challenge with Eva and Leo ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Shooketh is declared Safe which leaves Taneesha and Veronica in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Like A Virgin" by Madonna. Both queens give great energy and a fun girly vibe to the number. Taneesha pulls out some cute moves and twirls around the stage. Veronica does similar to her but begins to fade away towards the end of the song. After the lipsync, Taneesha stays while Veronica is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 14 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts